The Love for Valentine
by tpasley03
Summary: This Fanfic is about the Conflint between A Few Friends
1. She's mine

**This Fanfic is** **about** **the conflict between a Few Dragon types for the love of a Sceptile** **named Valentine. The name is Shiny Charizard Xerox,The Heliolisk name is Fangless(Not falling for the Sceptile),The Tyrantrum name is KingDrach (He's not falling for the Lopunny),last but not least the Haxorus** **name is Axe,adding a few other pokemon later in this fanfic**

* * *

Xerox comes back from school/Where ever you think use your mind

KingDrach:Yo whaddup my bro Xerox!, How's it Going?

Xerox:I'm all right,Just met someone Special Today there coming over...

KingDrach:Really?!,Seems like my little bro is trying to get a Girlfriend

Xerox chuckles

 **The door bell rings**

Axe yells:YO IT'S ME AXE

Xerox opens the door

Xerox:Yo what it is cuz! How's it going?

Axe:I'm alright guess who I got to come with me!

Xerox:Fangless?

Fangless:Ay

Xerox:Hey...

Xerox:Alright Come on in

Xerox:Be quiet cause By Big bro is asleep

 **The door bell rings again**

Valentine:U-um X-Xerox I'm here

Axe and Fangless Shot at Xerox with Death stares

Xerox:What,Nigga Damn,What did I do

Fangless:She's Mine!

Xerox:Say Wut m8

Axe:No She's Mine

Xerox:Wut?!

Axe and Fangless both say: VALENTINE IS MINE!

Xerox:HOLY SHIT!

They all rush to the door but Axe was fast and opens it for Valentine

Valentine:Oh hello Axe

Valentine:Where's Xerox at?

Axe Falls down

Xerox:Live to die another day my nigga's

Xerox had Used Blast Burn on Axe and Fangless

Valentine Laughed at what Xerox Said

Xerox:So How about that Date,Valentine

Valentine:O-oh k


	2. The Date

**Chapter 2:** **THE DATE**

* * *

KingDrach wakes up

Fangless:Plz no kill me!

KingDrach:Get out of my house

Axe and Fangless runs out of the house

Axe:Where the hell did that Bastard go!

Fangless:Man I'm gonna kill him!

 **Later at the date with Xerox and Valentine**

Valentine:S-so Xerox,Your Second Strongest in the School

Xerox:I Don't like to brag but yeah,Anyways what would you like to eat,money is on me

Valentine:I'll have 5 Chesto Berries and Berry Juice

Xerox:Ok,um waiter we're ready to order

Waiter:What would ya like?

Xerox:5 Chesto Berries and Berry Juice

Waiter:is that all?

Valentine:Are you gonna eat something Xerox?

Xerox:I'm alright

Valentine:I can share with you

Xerox:No no I'm alright

Valentine:Alright

Axe and Fangless walk into the Restaurant

Axe:Has anyone seen Xerox!

Glameow:Who is that?

Axe:I mean...has anyone seen a Charizard With a Sceptile

Glameow points to Xerox and Valentine

Axe:There's that son of a Bitch!

Xerox spots Axe

Valentine:What are you looking at?

Axe:RAHH!

Axe used Dual Chop on Xerox but Xerox Jumps out of the Way

Valentine:Axe?

Axe:XEROX YOU SON OF A BITCH IM GONNA KILL YOU

Xerox: Hmm mm mm Nope Not today

Xerox does a Back Flip off of the chair

Axe Runs at Xerox with a Poison Jab

Xerox Jumps up and Lands on Axe's Head

Xerox:My nigga you gotta be faster...

Axe Runs out of the Restaurant and Throws Xerox off of his head

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	3. The Fight

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Axe and Xerox look at each other with hatred

Xerox:Dude I don't want to Fight You...

Axe:You know I called dibs on Valentine when we were in 1st Gra-

Xerox:Should've did something earlier, We are in 9th grade now!

Xerox:Plus it's what she decides,not what you say!

Valentine:I like Fights...

Fangless looks at Xerox as well as Axe

Xerox Steps back a few

Xerox:You don't aren't going against me...right?

Axe:Fangless already has a girl he's just helping me get Valentine

Axe chuckles

Axe:Hell when I get her I'm gonna kill you and then

Xerox:And then what Gaywad

Axe:And then I will use her for alot of stuff

Valentine was Too busy Spinning to hear what Axe said

Xerox Starts to Glow White

Xerox:Beyond Power,Mega Evolve!

Xerox Mega Evovles

Dust filled the air as Xerox Mege Evolved (Charizard-X)

Xerox:You Sick Bastard

Axe Used Poison Jab on Xerox but Xerox just back flips out of the way

Xerox Flames Burn Brighter

Xerox Lunges at Axe Getting ready to Stab Him but Axe Used Dragon Claw Right In Xerox's Chest

Axe Dragon Clawwed Xerox again Right in the Chest multiple times then...

Xerox Fainted

Valentine:Xerox!

Valentine runs towards Xerox but Axe Stops Her

Axe:Time to kill this Bastard

Valentine:W-what?

Axe:I made a personal bet that if I have to Fight Xerox over you I would get to kill him

Valentine:Why kills him you guys have been friends for 9 Years!

Axe:So he should've Went to find another girl

Valentine:So that doesn't mean you have to kill him

Axe:I promised to ARCEUS him self that I would

Valentine:A-arceus i-i guess I c-cant stop you...

Valentine starts to tear up

Axe:It's gonna be ok

Axe Walks over to the Fainted Xerox

Axe used Dragon Claw On Xerox Again but Something Stopped him

Xerox's Wings Protect Him and Xerox was Standing with a Devil eyed look

* * *

 **To be continued**


	4. Revenge

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Xerox:I'm not dead Bitch!

Xerox gets flash backs of when it was His first fight

Xerox Readys a Slash

Axe:Pretty Impressive I thought you were

Axe ready a Dragon Claw

Xerox:Just Like old times

Axe:Sure i-(Pwoosh)...I know what your doing you trying to catch me off gu-

Xerox had disappeared

Axe:Where'd he go...How'd he do that?

Xerox Slashed Axe's Back Multiple times

Xerox gets a flash back again of his first fight against Axe

Axe turns around a Swings the Dragon Claw and Xerox

Xerox Matrix Dodges

Xerox:Lean Back!

Xerox gets another Flash back

Axe Stumbles a little

Xerox:THERE

Xerox Rapidly Starts to Use Slash On Axe and then Finishes his combo with a Dragon Rush

Axe Gets Sent Flying upwards

Xerox Flies Towards the Flying Axe and Rapidly Slashes again

Axe Is Sent Flying towards the Ground

Axe:I just realized

* * *

((FLASHBACK))

Axe:Sure i-(Pwoosh)..

* * *

Axe Tries to stand up

Axe:T-thats how you got the advantage

Xerox Devilish eyes and Flames Glow bright but his Blue flames Grow

Xerox:You intended on killing me,And Now I SHALL RETURN THE FAVOR

Xerox gets Ingulfed in Blue Flames and Then Starts to Get a Gigantic Dragon Aura

Xerox dashes towards Axe with EXTREME speeds and Hits Impact right on Axe's Chest Going up Flying with Xerox and Xerox Punches Axe making a Gigantic Explosion

Xerox Used Blast Burn again and again

Xerox lands on the Ground after his Combo of Blast Burns finished...the whole place was destroyed

Xerox Returns back to normal

Axe was completely Bloody,But still alive,Just Fainted

Valentine Glomps Xerox

Valentine:Xerox you did it!

Axe sees how happy Valentine was and looks down

Axe:Dammit...

Xerox Grabs Axe and Drags him Hospital


	5. End

Chap 5

* * *

Axe Walks out of the Hospital

Axe:Dammit...

Xerox:Don't make your stupid little mistake again got it...

Axe:Fine...friends again

Xerox and Axe Shake hands

 **The end...**


End file.
